Shocked
by nikideez
Summary: Elliot is shocked when he hears Kathy's secret. How will it affect his next case, and will Elliot and Olivia's relationship spark to the next level? Chapter 3 up soon!
1. Default Chapter

"Wow." Elliot thought when he saw his partner walked through the door. (They were meeting at O'Malleys with Munch, Fin, and Capt. Cragen celebrating a case they had just cracked wide open.) Olivia always looked amazing no matter what she was wearing, but this time it was different. She wore a fire-engine red, low-cut dress that went down to her ankles with one long slit up the back, and the way the light hit her made it almost impossible for any man to look at her, let alone talk to her without going weak in the knees.  
  
"How does she do it." He caught himself saying it out loud and soon came back to reality as she approached him.  
  
"Hello gorgeous," she teased him sitting down at the table and ordering a drink. She always knew the perfect things to say to get him smiling (not that he wasn't already.) "How've you been?"  
"I'm great now that you're here." He said teasing her back. It was like they totally forgot there were other people at the table.  
  
"Down boy, you're still married remember?" she looked at him, smiling.  
  
Elliot loved her eyes, they were so dark and he often got lost in them, wanting so much to touch her face and tell her how he felt about her. And her snile. He had only seen her smile once or twice, and wished she would do it more. Elliot's thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar old voice, Det. Munch.  
  
"Alright lovebirds, do you think you could tear away from each other long enough to hold a conversation with the rest of us?"  
  
"Munch knock it off, you know I'm very much in love with my wife, Kathy." Elliot knew what he said, but still questioned whether or not it was true.  
  
"Whatever you say Elliot." Said captain Cragen as he ordered another round of drinks,(soda for him) and as Elliot opened his mouth to protest, he decided to change the subject. "So I hear that Jennifer Fulton was reunited with her first daughter huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Olivia answered. "They talked for a while and I think Lily is starting to feel more comfortable with her." She started to get a little teary-eyed "Man, I wish all cases had a happy ending like that."  
  
"Then it wouldn't be called a job, it'd be called a dream." Fin added. They all sort of chuckled at the statement and Elliot glanced at his watch. The digital numbers said 12:30 am.  
  
"Wow it's late, I have to get home to Kathy and the kids."  
  
"Me too, I should get a decent nights sleep before work tomorrow." Olivia's announcement was followed by a sleepy yawn.  
  
"Do you need a lift?" Elliot asked, smiling.  
  
"How could I ever resist those baby blues of yours?" Olivia giggled.  
  
They all said their goodbyes and off they went to Olivia's apartment. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
The car ride was mostly silent, but Olivia didn't mind. Silence between them was never akward, it was almost like they knew what the other was thinking, and no words had to be said. Olivia smiled and started to laugh, which caught Elliot a little off-guard.  
  
"What?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
"I was just thinking about that stupid grin on your face when I walked into the bar tonight." Olivia knew she was a knock-out, no one needed to tell her that, and enjoyed when other men looked at her. Especially Elliot.  
  
"Well, its not everyday I get the chance to see you 'dolled-up' like that."  
  
"Be nice to me and maybe you'll see a little more." She said.  
  
"Uh huh." Elliot's mind was somewhere else at that point. He was thinking about what he had said about still being in love with Kathy, and it was in fact, very much a lie. Of course he still loved her, he'd always love her, but he realized that she wasn't the person that he'd been looking for his whole life. After all, he only married her because she was pregnant and he thought it was the best thing to do at the time. They stopped at a red light and his mind shifted back to Olivia. He turned to look at her.  
She had her elbow propped-up on the window, and she was running her fingers through her short, light brown hair. He was trying extra hard to keep his mind out of the gutter, and then it hit him. Kathy wasn't the perfect person for him, Olivia was. Nobody understood him or knew him better than she did, and she was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Elliot" she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, getting his head out of the clouds.  
  
"The light's green." Olivia thought he was acting kind of weird. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said, refusing to look at her.  
  
'Something's up" she thought. "Did you have a fight with Kathy or something?" She was starting to worry. They pulled up to her apartment building, and he walked her to the door.  
  
"No really, I'm fine." He replied "I'm just tired, that's all." Olivia decided to let it go. She had to get to bed and rest before another long day at work tomorrow.  
  
"Alright Stabler, I'll let it slide for now." She smiled at him.  
  
"Good night" He said as he watched her dissapear into the apartment builiding. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He thought and drove home to his quiet house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Kathy was awake, sitting on the couch when he walked in. The kids were alseep and it was pitch-black. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Sit down, Elliot" she said. Her voice sounded more worried then mad. "I have something to tell you."  
  
[Tbc]~~~ Don't worry all! It gets way better in the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to review! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Oh by the way, I do not own any of these characters ( Dick Wolf does....  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer than hoped for the 2nd. Chapter, but here it is! Hope you like it!  
  
Note: *This Chapter is takes place after the bar*  
  
ONE HR. LATER  
  
Olivia changed into her tank top and flannel pants and was sitting on her couch watching David Lettermen. Her head started to bob as she was drifting off to sleep when the buzzer rang.  
  
"Crap" she muttered as she sleepily walked to the intercom and answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Liv" a scratchy voice said. Olivia knew who it was, only one person called her that. It was Elliot. The way he said her name sent a chill up her spine.  
  
"Oh my God, Elliot, come on up." It only took him a couple of minutes to arrive in front of her door. When he knocked she practically ran to it. When she opened the door a loud "gasp" came out of her mouth and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. The expression on Elliot's face was one that she'd never seen before, and she was terrified of it. The emptiness in his eyes made Olivia's heart drop down to her feet.  
  
"K...Kathy..." was all he managed to say before bursting out into tears and falling into his partners arms. She didn't know what was wrong.  
  
"Elliot what happened with Kathy?" Olivia said as she dragged him over to the couch and sat him down, taking off his jacket.  
  
"She left me Liv, she...She had an affair."  
  
This time Olivia's heart almost stopped. Soon, anger took place of shock. "How on Earth could Kathy hurt Elliot like that." She thought.  
  
"She said, that I never had any time for her anymore, and that she needed more. She tried to explain but I couldn't handle it anymore and the only place I thought I could go was here. I'm sorry to put you through this, Liv." More tears started rolling down his cheeks. And Olivia started to tear-up herself.  
  
"Elliot," she paused "please don't apoligize. You can always talk to me when something happens you know that." As she said this Elliot put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia was too caught up in her own emotions to notice what was happening. "And don't blame yourself either, whatever happened between you two wasn't your fault. It's your jo—"  
  
"Yeah, Olivia, it was my job. I hear it all the time from you, Kathy, even Maureen.  
  
"Elliot, why did you use past tense? What are you saying?" Now Olivia was fully confuzed. Why would he be saying these things?  
  
"The fact is, Liv, they were right. Being in SVU has changed my life completely, ever since I entered the squad. My marriage, my children, I don't even think Dickie knows who I am anymore. Actually, the only thing that I looked forward to at work everyday was seeing you."  
  
Olivia was shocked and could not believe what she was hearing. Now she understood why he made all of those remarks at the bar that night. She was at a loss for words and all she could do was stare at him.  
  
Elliot continued "I uh..." he stuttered, "I'm handing in my badge and gun tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you." He got up and started to walk to the door. By this time it was raining hard outside.  
  
Everything was falling apart right in front of Olivia's face. She was frozen on the couch, staring into space as she watched her whole world walk out the door. All of those mixed feelings about Elliot had finally shone through, and she couldn't let him get away. Olivia wanted to scream after him and tell him to come back and that she loved him but it was too late, he was already out of reach. She bolted off the couch and burst out of her apartment, sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs as if she was chasing a perp.  
  
Elliot was just about to get into his car when he heard the apartment building door slam open and Olivia tumble out.  
  
"Elliot!" She screamed and he came rumming to her. They both were soaking wet, and you couldn't even tell that Olivia was crying.  
  
"Liv--" Elliot started to say but Olivia held her fingers up to his mouth.  
  
"Shh..." She said "Don't. Say. Anything."  
  
And then it happened, their lips smashed against one anothers and Elliots knees went week. He had dreamed about this moment ever since he first saw her. It felt like he was in a dream. His shirt was soaked almost all the way through and Olivia put her hands on his stomach and chest. Elliot cringed at the feeling of her nails running all over his body. It felt so good. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and down her neck across her chest. She smiled and continued to search Elliot's mouth with her tongue.  
  
The kiss lasted all of about 3-4 minutes (I know, long right?) before Elliot finally teared away from her.  
  
"I guess another 2 or 3 years won't hurt." Elliot smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't have missed seeing your ugly mug around the squad room." Olivia fired back.  
  
"Sure" he teased. Then he leaned in, kissed her again, and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Munch and Fin."  
  
And with that Elliot left and Olivia ran back toher apartment to change her sopping wet clothes.  
  
"That was amazing!" She thought as she changed into dry clothes and climbed in bed. She couldn't wait to get to work tomorrow and see Elliot again.  
  
Elliot arrived at an empty house, but he still had a huge smile on his face. The thoughts of him and Olivia together ran wild through his head and he couldn't shake them, but he didn't mind. He remembered how her lips felt on his and how sweet she tasted. A shiver ran up his spine as he climbed into his empty bed. It might have looked as though Elliot and Olivia were alone that night, but in their minds they were with each other. They had no idea of what was in store for them the next day in SVU.  
  
~Now's the time where you review! (Please??) 


	3. CHAPTER 3

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that this "update" is so incredibly late, I had the most unbearable writer's block I have ever experienced! Plus between school, and sports and all it was hard for me to find time to write. I am very greatful for all of the reviews I have received and constructive criticism is very helpful. I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Elliot's alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning, and surprisingly enough he had no problem getting out of bed. He felt full of energy and enthusiasm after last night. Even Munch had a comment when he walked through the station doors. It was obvious that Munch and Fin he no life outside of the squadroom because they were always the first ones to arrive. Olivia was already there, and it looked like she was glowing when Elliot walked in.  
  
"Well, well" said Munch, "I guess you had a good nights sleep huh?" raising his eyebrows mischieviously.  
  
"Now why on Earth would you think that?" Questioned Elliot sarcastically.  
  
"Probably because you don't look like you want to kill anyone today, and because those huge bags under your eyes have decreased drastically." Fin chimed in.  
  
"Oh what, Elliot can't have a good nights sleep anymore without being suspicious?" Olivia teased, nobody had seen her act like this before. She made eye contact with Elliot and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
All the happiness seemed to drain out of the room when Captain Cragen walked in.  
"We got a new case. Young woman by the name of Janine Walters found murdered on, get this, the ferris wheel at a carnival in Chelsea."  
  
"A ferris wheel?" All four detectives said together.  
  
"Yes" said Cragen, "Now what are you two still doing here?" He eyed his two best detectives.  
  
"We're on it." Answered Stabler.  
  
On the way to the scene- Olivia POV  
  
Whew! That was a close one back in the squadroom. I could have sworn Munch was looking at me with those "I know what you're up to" eyes. I had wipped off that shit-eating grin just in time when the captain walked in with our next case. What in the hell would cause someone to murder another human being on a ferris wheel? Forget that, why would someone murder in the first place? What if she was raped? That's just another reason why the world's dangerous I guess. No, I know it is. Well, until we get to the scene I might as well think about the big picture. Me and Elliot. I mean, it probably wasn't the best decision that I've made in my life, but at least he knows how I feel now. I was caught up in so many emotions it just kind of happened. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't have pulled away...No Olivia, stop, I wont go there. I wish we would get to the scene already so I can stop smiling and stop giving Elliot a chance to question me about it because I hate lying to him.  
  
Wow, this drive is sure taking long. Okay, calm down, let's think about this. Elliot had a wife, four children, and here I am playing "The other Woman." And if Kathy found out, that would just give her another reason to hate me. Good going Olivia, you've thrown yourself into a pile of shit. I should really talk to Elliot about this, maybe I'll ask him to go for drinks or something tonight, if the case allows. I wonder what he's thinking about?  
  
On the way to the scene- Elliot's POV  
  
Damnit! Do people even know how to drive around here? I hope I didn't give Olivia whip-lash when I slammed the brakes, that wouldn't be too good for me to have her pissed all afternoon. I saw her smiling before (yes!). I wonder what she was smiling about? I hope it was last night, because that's all I've been able to think about. Kathy hasn't called me, but I'm not surprised because she's probably out screwing her boyfriend that she just HAD to have since I didn't "satisfy" her enough. Bull-shit. I did what I could for her, but all she thought about was how often Olivia and I were together. Our marriage was slowly deteriorating and I guess she finally decided to break the vows.  
  
But, now that I think about it, the break-up was a good thing because it gave me and Olivia a chance to show how we felt about each other. And boy did we take that chance. I was so stunned when she kissed me I had to wrap my arms around her to hold me up (not that I didn't want to he he). I honestly don't know why she isn't married with kids of her own already. I know that if I had her I would get on my knees and bow to her on a daily basis. She's a goddess. 100% goddess. Woah Elliot, calm down, johnny boy is having a field day down there in your pants. Finally we made it to the scene, time to get cracking.  
  
The medical examiner Dr.Warner was climbing down a ladder, polaroid camera in hand when the detectives arrived.  
  
"Don't plan on sleeping tonight, this is a good one."  
  
"What do we got?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Well," warner continued, "It seems the perp liked to play dress-up, she was found wearing white make-up and dressed in a clown suit." The detectives made their way over to the crime scene, and Olivia had to avert her eyes for fear of vomiting all over her partner.  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't eat anything this morning." She whispered, but Elliot didn't laugh, his eyes were fixed on the polariod picture of the body. Even on film it looked like a horror movie scene.  
  
She was a beautiful girl, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. It looked as thought her body shape was the same as Olivia's, but you couldn't see much because of all the blood.  
  
"She was left at the top of the ferris wheel so he probably knew how to work the machine because there's no way he could have gotten down from way up there." Said Warner.  
  
"Was she raped?" questioned Olviva, she was still focusing on keeping whatever contents were in her stomach in their rightful place.  
  
"Spermicide is present, probably from a condom, and there is some vaginal bruising. Our perp also slit her throat, but only half way. She suffered a slow and painful death."  
  
"Detectives!" one of the workers ran over to them, "he wasn't too smart after all, he left the keys in the machine. Something must have scared him off."  
  
"You think we can get prints off of those?" said Elliot.  
  
"Probably," Olivia answered, "send them to the lab."  
  
"You got it." Said the worker and he hurried back to his work space.  
  
Olivia and Elliot were on their was back to their car when they heard Warner yell,  
  
"Detectives! It seems he left another surprise." As they hurried overback to the crime scene Warner turned on the ferris wheel using the keys. Olivia could see what appeared to be numbers written in blood on the back of every cart. They stood in shock as the wheel stopped when the body reached the bottom.  
  
"I don't want to guess what's behind her." Said Elliot. Olivia just looked at him. When the M.E pulled her body away there was a barely visible, blood-written "#1" on the cart.  
  
Olivia whispered, "Looks like we've got ourselves a serial rapist.  
  
[TBC] 


End file.
